User blog:Wassboss/Deadliest Fiction Battle of the Year Candidates
To make the process of nominating for BOTY easier for Users I'm going to be listing every battle sim eligible for the end of year Awards in this blog post as a sort of Written Battle Hub if you will. I've tried to get every battle I can but if I have missed any then feel free to remind me of them in the comments below. Lloyd Hemlock vs Lysander Summers (by Cfp3157) Juuni Taisen (by Leolab) Chris Walker vs Ren Ryuguu (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Big Daddies vs Imperial Guardsmen (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Diomedes vs Sigurd (by Laquearius) The Joker (Nolanverse) vs Balalaika (by Battlefan237) Jotaro Kujo vs Ravana (SMITE) (by MilenHD) Izetta vs Tanya von Degurechaff (by SPARTAN 119) Dexter Morgan vs Amanda Young (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Aldo Raine vs Otto Skorzeny (by El Alamein) Shaolin Monk vs Viking (by Duncan322) Finnish Winter Soldiers vs Imperial Japanese Army (by Battlefan237) The Stranger vs Bill Overbeck (by Wassboss) Typhon vs Cthulhu (by Godkombat21) Sepy Mutineers vs Confederate Bushwhackers (by HanSolo69) Yakuza vs Russian Mafia (by Duncan322) Beowulf vs Conan the Barbarian (by MilenHD) Kilowog vs Firelord (by Monkey Doctor 33) 3 Way Stand User Battle Royale (by Battlefan237) Lisa Lisa vs China Sorrows (by Wassboss) Rick Trager vs Roy Burns (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Brainiac vs Ultron (by Godkombat21) Man-Thing vs Senator Armstrong (by Monkey Doctor 33) Spartacus vs Ali ibn Muhammed (by SPARTAN 119) Optimus Prime (Movieverse) vs Nautilus (by Weew1213) Real Life Holy Grail War (by Wassboss) Astolfo vs Bellerophon (by Laquearius) Khun-Sa vs Pablo Escobar (by Battlefan237) Roschach vs James Earl Cash (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Cowboy vs Samurai (by Elgb333) Monika vs Kr'th'nar (by SPARTAN 119) Project at Eden's Gate vs Followers of Yermak (by SPARTAN 119) FBI (Call of Duty: Black Ops) vs SWAT (Battlefield Hardline) (By Pygmy Hippo 2) Luke Valentine vs Jack the Ripper (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (by Battlefan237) Pablo Escobar vs Al Capone (by Wassboss) Ivan the Terrible vs Henry VII (by Impaler5150) Agnes Chevalier de Milan vs Yatorishino Igsem (by SPARTAN 119) Duke of Wellington vs Mikhail Kutuzov (by Battlefan237) Joseon Warrior vs Conquistador (by Kazanshin) Negan vs War Face (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Inuit Warrior vs Maori Warrior (by Kazanshin) The Sawyer Family vs the Sonozaki Family (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Oda Nobunaga vs Hernan Cortes (by Kazanshin) Kappa vs Tikoloshe (by Battlefan237) Fury's Crew vs Rudy's Crew (by Guitarcar) Connor vs Takkar (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Indoraptor vs Venatosaurus (by Wolverine-Man) Sinister Six vs Flash Rogues (by Battlefan237) The White Cleaver vs Rudol von Stroheim (by Wassboss) Caesar's Legion vs Empire of Tuskuru (by SPARTAN 119) King Kong vs Xenomorph Queen (by Sppople) The Punisher vs Jungle Jim (by Guitarcar) Pyramid Head vs Jack Baker (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Raiden vs Batman Beyond (by Cfp3157) Hashashin vs Sicarii (by Guitarcar) Viet Cong vs Waffen SS (by El Alamein) Khmer Rouge vs 26th July Movement (by Tybaltcapulet) The Keeper vs Pyramid Head (by Guitarcar) Osama bin Laden vs General Butt Naked (Impaler5150) Tlingit Warrior vs Kiribati Warrior (by Kaiser of Metcalfer99) Booker DeWitt vs B.J. Blazkowic (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Boudica vs Hannibal (by Guitarcar) Juramentado vs Zulu (by Tybaultcapulet) War Boys vs Reavers (by Kaiser of Metcalfer99) Kayneth Archibald vs Dean Winchester (by Dargoo Faust) SHIELD vs Strategic Defence Coalition (by WraithOfWaffle) Sun Tzu vs Hongi Hika (by Kazanshin) Genghis Khan vs Hernan Cortes (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Maharlika vs Zande Warrior (by JuanPerez33) Miyamoto Musashi vs Fiore Dei Liberi (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Yuuji Kazami vs Kasumi Route Shirou Yusa (by SPARTAN 119) Inuit Raider vs Sicarii (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Sheriff Hoyt vs Gunnery Sergeant Hartman (by Guitarcar) Atilla the Hun vs Rajput Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Lawrence of Arabia vs Theodore Roosevelt (by Battlefan237) Sir Bors of Newcastle vs Justin the Leopard Hippo (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Michael the Brave vs Hernan Cortes (by Impaler5150) RDA vs UNSC (By Wassboss) Inuit Warrior vs Miyamoto Musashi (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Special Assault Team vs Snow Leopard Commando Unit (by Kazanshin) Calusa Warrior vs Mata Toa Warrior (by Kazanshin) Dead By Daylight Killers vs Soul At Stake Devils (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Leatherface vs Li Kui (by Battlefan237) Jason Vorhees vs Death (Sleepy Hollows) (by Tybaltcapulet) Hit-Girl vs Sweet Tooth (by Jackythejack) Spartan vs Tlingit Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Jeff the Killer vs Party Hard Killer (by Jackythejack) Wendigo (Until Dawn) vs Vampires (Skulduggery Pleasant) (by Wassboss) The Race vs the Arume (by SPARTAN 119) Dan the Decapitator vs Kyle Dash the Owner (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Geronimo vs Theodore Roosevelt (by Tybaltcapulet) Chris Walker vs Leatherface (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Comanche vs Mongol (by Wassboss) Kayako Saeki vs IT/Pennywise the Clown (by Battlefan237) Sicario vs Murder Inc. (by Elgb333) Jewish Zealot vs Testament of New Ezekiel (byJackythejack) Ethan Thomas vs James Earl Cash (by SPARTAN 119) Zombies vs Vampires (by Elgb333) Xenomorphs vs Na'vi Warriors (by Tybaltcapulet) Brotherhood of Nod vs Soviet Military (by Pygmy Hippo 2) John Constantine vs Jack Horner (by Manofgod) Genghis Khan vs King Leonidas (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Vortuka Prisoners vs Jewish Ghetto Police (by Jackythejack) Connor Kenway vs James Earl Cash (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Bernard Montgomery vs Douglas MacArthur (by Manofgod) Evil Cole Macgrath vs Evil Hero of Brightwall (by Killermoves) Winfield Scott Schley vs Heihachiro Togo (by SPARTAN 119) Lancer vs Hugo Coghlan (by Killermoves) Colonel Walter. E. Kurtz vs General Jack D. Ripper (by Battlefan237) Doctor Strange vs David Haller (by BeastMan14) Dusk till Dawn Survivors vs Strigoi (by Dargoo Faust) Category:Blog posts